Moulin Rouge
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: If you have seen the movie then you get the idea. I did put my own twist on it. I made it modern day! I really Hope it translates well for you. This chapter is kinda short, sorry about that. This is my first fan fiction. If you like this chapter I will post more! Alex is Satine and Hank is Christian. The last chapter is a big one...sorry.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Moulin Rouge, or X-Men. None of the characters are mine; even the idea for this story isn't really mine. I got the idea from a Hank and Alex tumbler site. Thanks for the idea! I watched the movie and I own the sound track so now I can't get it out of my head. It's a singing movie if you haven't seen it so…there will be some singing, also I have always pictured Alex playing a guitar and I can so see him as a dancer or some kind. Why I don't know, and thanks to Inception's Arthur…I love men in tailored suits! So Alex will be wearing a lot of them and tight clothes in general. I'm also putting this is modern times. Underground world of male escorts' type of thing…you have to have the right connections to find it. I hope it translates well. Enjoy! (Singing will be italic and quoted.)**_

Chapter 1: The Moulin Rouge

'___I'm in France!' _Hank thought happily, looking around his small fla___t, 'where better to write a love story!' H_e set his laptop down and stared at the blank screen, he blinked and muttered "but, I have never been in love!"

There was a loud crash from the flat above; Hank jumped, looked over at the window just in time to see a man land on the balcony. He rushed over and opened the glass doors; the man was out cold. "Ah…hey…um you okay sir?" The man didn't move, but was snoring softy. Hank blinked "Okay..." Just then his front door burst open; "Ah! There he is! I'm so glad he isn't hurt!" the man ran over to Hank and said "Sorry about that, but my friend Logan suffers from narcolepsy! I'm Charles by the way, nice to meet you!"

Hank slowly shook his hand and said" I'm Hank, y…you didn't even knock-" Charles cut him off, "with Logan out cold we could use someone to read his lines! I can just tell you would be perfect! Let's go!", and with that Charles grabbed Hank by the wrist and took him up to the flat above.

"Everyone this is Hank! Hank this is everyone!" Charles was smiling brightly with his hand resting on Hanks shoulder. Hank looked around the room; a small brightly colored set was in the back ground.

A tall man stood from a piano off to the side of the room and said" I'm Erik; you kind of already met Logan. As you can see we are working on a play. Logan will be playing the lead, if he can stay awake long enough to do so." He handed Hank the script.

With Hank's help they continued to on; that was until they reached a part of the script that seemed to cause a problem. Hank watched as the small group started to talk all at once, with each member giving different ideas for lines. "Hey! Guys!" nothing, no one even took notice of him. If they wouldn't listen to him, Hank decided to try something else. "The hills are alive with the sound of music."

The group turned to look at Hank, shocked Charles spoke first "my word! Hank! That was wonderful! I didn't know you could sing! "

"Charles this is perfect! I think he can write it!" Erik said, while looking at Charles, then to Hank.

"Well Hank, can you write?" Charles asked hopefully.

"Yes." Hank answered, "What is this for anyway?"

Erik said "the Moulin Rouge. That's where we want to have it performed at. With Charles's help we can show this musical and you to Alex. If he likes it we have a better chance!"

"You interested Hank? You could become famous!" Charles beamed.

Hank looked at them and said" Where is this Moulin Rouge?" Erik and Charles looked at each other, "You will need a suit..."

They entered a beautifully restored old hotel; Hank looked around as they were seated. Then looked at Charles and said "How did we get this seat? It's so crowded!"

Charles smiled and said "oh…well you know. Look its starting!" Dancers exploded onto the floor moving and flowing together, as Hank watched he turned to look at Charles, "they are all men!" Erik said, "Tonight's for the men. I used to work here. That's how I met Charles; everyone has some kind of secret or fantasy. Some have both." Charles smiled slyly as he drank his whine.

Hank turned back to the show, the dancers where wearing a verity of clothes, suits, extravagant costumes, some even wearing next to nothing. Hank swallowed;_ 'what have I gotten into?' _

The lights dimmed, music turned down, "There he is Hank! That's Alex, or as they call him; Havoc." Charles whispered to him just before Alex said, "hello boys…looking for me?" the crowd cheered. Alex expertly slid down a poll; he smiled and winked, then walked into the small group of men by the stage. With the sound of Alex singing, people dancing, and cheering in the background Charles said," I have arranged a meeting with you and Alex, completely alone…" Erik smirked as Hank said, "w…what?" Charles, Erik and Logan started telling Hank the plan and trying to calm him down, but while planned none of them knew that someone else was supposed to meet with Alex that night. Darwin, the CEO of the biggest company in France.

Shaw sat down with Drawn and said' Well? Do you like our little show?"

Darwin replied, never taking his eyes off Alex, "god yes..."

" You have a privet meeting with our star at the end of the show; completely alone. Ah, please excuse me," and with that Shaw slipped away from the table.

Charles sighed, "Erik I will be right back. I could really use some more whine…" As he stood, he stumbled into Darwin spilling what was left of his glass all down the front of Darwin's suite.

Erik sighed, glancing over at the mess. "Charles."

"I'm so sorry!" Charles pulled out a handkerchief and attempted to help clean the spill off Darwin, who sat there shocked.

Alex spun around the poll and said "sorry boys but, no sneak peeks." The crowd groaned in disappointment as a curtain dropped around him. Shaw slipped in with him.

"So will he invest?"

"I don't think he could say no to you Alex."

"What's his type? Submissive, seductive; or I can do a combination of both."

Shaw smirked and replied "I would go with a combating of both. You know what this will mean for you. We are all relying on you." Alex smiled, the curtain dropped he reveal his change of clothes, tight tailored dress pants, and a tight button down shirt, which is only half buttoned. Alex and Shaw danced up on stage Alex whispered to him "How will I know who he is?"

"He will be waving a handkerchief."

Alex turned to look, what he saw surprised him, "you're sure?" Shaw muttered, "I better double check." They switched sides, Shaw gasp, and "crap."

"Clean yourself up, you schmuck!" Charles exclaimed. Darwin glared at him as his man servant stepped out form the shadows to stand in front of Charles"…oh hello there, sorry about that. Look, no harm done!" Charles stared up at the man as Erik pulled Charles away and said "Let's go over here..."

Hank looked away from the spilt drink side show in time to freeze up and blush, "Hello. I do believe you were expecting me?" Alex stood in front of Hank with a soft smiled.

"Yea…yes I was." Hank shyly replied. Alex smile grew and he said" Come on, let's dance!" before Hank could even blink Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the dance floor.

Alex spun away from him only to stop and hold his hand out to him; Hank froze unsure of himself or what to do. Some men behind him smirked and shoved him toward Alex, who grabbed Hank's hand and pulled him close, "it's so nice of you to take an interest into our little show!" Hank spun Alex around and said "I would love to be part of it. Providing you like what I do of course." Alex smirked "oh I'm sure I will!" Hank dipped Alex back, and when he brought him back up he said "My poetry I mean." Alex looked at him with a "oh" on his lips. "I love a little poetry after supper!" He laughed at Hank's slightly confused face. Alex kept dancing close to him, purposely rubbing and grinding against him just to see how much he could make him blush.

The song was coming to an end when Alex said" Hey! Take off your hat," and with that Alex kicked Hank's hat just as the other dancers had done.

Back at his seat Hank sat stunned watching Alex finish his performance, while Erik and Logan pated his back, giving him praise.

Alex sat on a swing singing high up above the crowd, 'these rocks won't lose their shape; diamonds…diamonds are a-'He suddenly stopped, gasping, after what felt like a life time for Alex, but in reality was only a few seconds he suddenly fell from the swing just to be caught by Sean. Sean stared up at Shaw completely shocked, after a moment he quickly took Alex back stage. The crowd was silent, softly muttering to each other,

"You frightened him away…" Shaw said, looking over the disappointed crowd, "but there are plenty of other lonely Moulin Rouge dancers who can keep you company!" The men cheered and the music started all over again.

Some dancers behind stage stared at Alex, when one of the more smug dancers said, "that CEO isn't going to get his money's worth tonight is he?"

Sean snapped at him, "Don't be unkind Bobby!" Bobby just laughed and went with the rest of the dancers to the floor.

Sean dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle which he waved under Alex's nose. Alex woke slowly, taking some time to look around his surroundings. "It's just so hot in here…" he laughed a little, "all these tight clothes.

"You do know what that CEO could do for you Alex? You have to make this work!"

Alex looked at Sean's reflection in his mirror and replied, "I could fly away…I could go back home couldn't I?"

Sean moved closer, "More than just go home Alex. You could have real fame! Not what you get here, treated better. Respected," Alex looked at him with a smile just as Shaw burst in and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes Shaw! Everything is peachy!" Alex turned and said, "So…how do I look?" He was wearing tight jeans, shirtless with just a simple vest covering his chest.

Shaw said, "Flawless! He won't possibly be able to resist!"

Alex smirked and with his entire ego said, "Even I couldn't resist me!"

Charles looking though binoculars' said, "Wow! Look, straight to the Master Sweet!" Logan sat next to him with his own binoculars snorted, "Really? Nervous already, Alex isn't' even with him yet!"

Erik said, "really you two…must you spy on them?" They both ignored him as they continued to watch.

Hank stood on the balcony fidgeting nervously. He already had a blush when he heard the doors open. He turned to look at Alex.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting…" Alex smirked over at Hank, with a seductive look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: We could be lovers

Arthur's note: normal disclaimer, I own nothing. Song lyrics and characters are not mine.

This time there are parts where Alex and Hank sing together. Alex will be typed in bold and quoted, hank will be italic and quoted.

Chapter 2: We could be lovers

Hank stared at Alex, a blush coving his face. Alex gave him an almost genuine smiled and said, "Hope you haven't waited too long." He walked over to a table set for two; picked up a champagne bottle and said, "how about we start with some dinner and a little to drink?"

"I...I…" Hank stuttered, "C…can we just get it over and done with?" That being said he began to fidget. He glanced at Alex who froze for a moment, he then set the bottle down with a little too much force making Hank jump slightly. "Alright," Alex said tightly. He strode over to the bed, laid down on top and started at Hank, "let's get it _over and done with_ then." He finished with a very blunt sarcasm.

Hank looked at Alex, he knew he hit a nerve, he was nervous, a little tariffed even, he muttered out, "I, well need a moment to get…inspired." He looked away from Alex to look at his hat which was suddenly very interesting. Alex blinked twice when realization hit him, "oh, well. I do believe I can fix that." He slipped off the bed and walked over to Hank; he reached down and grabbed him, "Does this inspire you?" Hank sputtered out a gasp, and attempted to get away from Alex, only to be pushed hard onto the bed with Alex on top of him. Alex looked down at Hank and said, "You may end up that shade of red forever if you keep blushing like that." Alex leaned over him and made sure he was pressed against him as he whispered, "you know why we are here…" With that he slowly sat back up, running his hands down Hank's chest. He skillfully moved his hands to Hank's belt; Alex blinked as he finished his task and said with a surprised tone, "my, you're a big boy."

Hank made a small yelping sound, pushed Alex off of him and stood up with his back to Alex while he fixed himself. Alex gave a big sigh" Really? Are you some kind of bozo?! Here I am, throwing myself at you! What the hell is it going to take? Huh?" he glared daggers at Hank, and was about to continue his rant when Hank cut him off. He truly wasn't excepting what happened next.

"_The Hills are alive, with the sound of music!"_

Alex blinked and whispered" This must be what you meant by poetry." Hank looked at him before he continued with the song.

"_My gift is my song, and this one is for you, and you can tell everybody, that this is your song." _Alex slowly moved over to Hank, just has he looked at him. _"It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is; now you're in the world!"_ Hank took Alex's hand, and they began to do a slow dance to the music that they only they can hear.

"_Sat on the roof, and kicked off the mess, welcome of the verses, they got me quite cross, but the sun's been kind while, I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, keep it turned on."_ Alex kept eye contact with Hank as he sang on; allowing Hank to spin him around.

"_So excuse me for forgetting, yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen, but I really love you! I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world._

Hank finished the song as he had Alex dipped back. Alex let real smile grace his face as he looked up at Hank. "You know Hank; I think I'm falling for a very talented and successful man." Alex was about the close the distance between them with a kiss when Hank laughed a little, "I'm just a writer." He went to move forward when Alex stopped him, "a writer?!" they both stood up and with a nod and a confused look from Hank; Alex gasp, "oh no! T…this isn't good! I was supposed to meet Darwin! You need to go!" He began to push Hank towards the door. "Alex what's going on?" Hank looked at Alex who looked back and said "He's the one who may give us money to put the play on! Now go!" Before Alex could open the door Hank stopped him, "You're breathless, and a little pale, you're even sweating! Are you okay?" Alex was about to answer him when Darwin opened the door and said" What is this? Who are you? Why the hell do you look so spent?" Alex froze up, Hank looked between them, and Darwin was ferocious.

"I'm the writer; we were just discussing the play is all." Hank told him, giving Alex some recovering time for being found out. "Yes, the play with be marvelous. I'm sure you will like it." Alex walked over to Darwin; he wrapped his arm round his neck and smiled at him.

"Why is he here now? This is supposed to be my time with you." Darwin took Alex's arms from around his neck and kept a hold of his wrists; Alex glanced back at Hank and mouthed to him, 'leave!' He looked back at Darwin and said, "Maybe there was a schedule mix up, but I'm all yours now." Hank quickly and as quietly as he could make his way to the door went to slip out, he glanced back at Darwin and Alex. He could tell Alex was whispering something to him. Hank frowned and opened the door just to be trampled by a big group of people. Charles stood and spoke first, "Now that you're here we can discuss the play!"

Darwin let a low growl and said, "I thought that just happened!" Alex's mind caught on and added, "Well! You are thinking about investing! Why not meet the cast?" Darwin was about to protest when Alex leaned up and pressed his body to him; he whispered to him, "won't it be better for the both of us, when the play is over? No interruptions…" He then took Darwin's hand and lead him to a chair, once Darwin sat down Alex seated himself on his lap. This seemed to stop any more complaints from Darwin. Hank couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy; he had to look away from them.

Another person entered the room, it was Shaw this time. He looked around at all the people and demanded, "Alex what is going on!?" Alex smiled sweetly and said, "Darwin is learning about our play. Isn't that wonderful?" Shaw caught on and said no more, but all eyes flew to Hank as Darwin asked, "Well? What is the name? What is the play about? Start talking." Hank looked at him, and couldn't help but notice his hands had settled themselves on Alex's hip. Hank closed his eyes for a second and said," Love. It's about love. As for a name…hum."

"Spectacular, Spectacular!" Charles added in helpfully.

"Love; are you for real? Simple isn't?" Darwin snorted at him. Locking eyes with Alex; Hank answered, "I believe that love can concur anything! That's my job as the writer, to get that point across." He looked away from Alex and back to Darwin. "There will be a fabulous king, music, and the lead will be a courtesan, well really, there is another word for that, since Alex is a guy." Hank continued to describe the play in great detail, pointing out who was playing who and every other little detail that seemed important.

Alex watched Hank the whole time, a small smile on his face, 'love huh?' he thought to himself.

Alex eventually got everyone out of his room. He let a sigh escape his lips as he went up to his privet roof space. He sat down on a bench and asked himself out loud, "Why can't I stop thinking about Hank…I mean… what the hell could his love do for me? Crap…"Alex sighed heavily, and looked at his guitar; he started to strum the strings.

'_**I follow the night…can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again? One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?**_

_**Why live life form dream to dream. And dread the day when dreaming ends?**_

_**One day I'll fly away…fly, fly….away..."**_

'Great," he thought, 'now I'm breaking out in song…' Alex set the guitar back in its case and stood up to stretch.

"You don't know how talented you are do you?" Alex jumped at the sound of a voice; he turned to see Hank watching him. "How did you get up here?" Hank walked closer to Alex and said, "Fire escape; I wanted to ask did you mean it; When you said you were falling for me?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You just met me." Alex stated.

"You know I meant it. We could be lovers! I saw how you looked at me." Hank stared at Alex as he moved a little closer. "I will say it again Hank. You just met me, how could you love me? I sell myself to people; to use how they see fit. I don't see it working bozo." Alex turned back to the stairs that would take him back inside.

Hank gently caught Alex's arm, turned him to face him and sang softly, _'we could be lovers, and that's a fact.'_

Alex looked away and said, "Don't start this again." Hank lead Alex back onto the roof, _'we could be lovers!' _ Alex looked up at him finally and said, "You and your silly love songs…wouldn't people ever get tired of them?" Hank smiled and said, "When I look around I don't think that's so…" Alex sighed and looked at him in time to see him run over to the edge of the roof and stand on it, _'love lifts us up where we belong!"_ Alex gasp and said "Get down now!" only to be ignored by Hank,_' where eagles fly on a mountain high!" _ Alex pulled Hank back to him and glared up at him _**'love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away for one happy day!"**_ Alex moved away from Hank and turned away from him. _'We could be heroes! Just for one day!'_

Alex gave him a look and said, "you, you will be a bozo." Hank blinked at him; Alex continued and said, "and I…I will be an ass and drink all the time!" Alex made it back to his room with Hank close behind him, _'we should be lovers, and that's a fact!"_ Alex sighed, finally giving in and looked at him _**'though nothing will keep us together!" **_ Hank walked in front of him, Alex met his gaze.

'_We can steal time, just for one day.'_

'_**We can steal time, just for one day.'**_

'_We can be heroes, forever and ever.'_

'_**We can be heroes, forever and ever.'**_

'_All because I will always love you!_

'_**I will always love you, how wonderful life is...now you're in the world…"**_

Hank and Alex started at each other, "You're going to be bad for business…I can tell..." With that said Alex wrapped his arms around Hanks neck and leaned up as Hank met him half way for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Found Out

3: Caught in the act? The final curtain call

Normal disclaimer, I own nothing! Arthur's note: Okay, so I lost my proof reader, so I did my best at editing it myself. Sorry for any mistakes! I picked Peter because I know who he is in the x-men world, no other reason! There is no love connection between him and any of the characters! I wanted to bring night crawler in to be with Logan but couldn't figure out how, and yes I know, Alex can more than handle himself in a fight, but he is sick and I need him to be a little less mainly in this part coming up. Oh and there is a twist from the movie!

With Hank stepping into his life Alex began to change. His health seemed to be improving, just like his demeanor towards _most _people. Sean was sure that his health improvement was due to Hank; who seemed to calm Alex _most _of the time. Of course Alex would often go to Sean and complain about him, like whenever he annoyed him or got mad at him. Sean knew that if Alex talked about someone that much, he was pretty much head over heels. During the making and rehearsing of the play Alex took on none of his normal clients, in fact the only person they ever seemed to see him with besides Sean was Hank. It was obvious to everyone what was going on. Well almost everyone, Darwin and Shaw seemed blissfully unaware of Alex and Hank's little romance that had been going on for about a month and a half.

"He's just such a bozo Sean!" Alex sat pouting in his dressing room back stage, "I'm not sick, I don't need to relax." Sean looked at Alex and sighed, "He's not stupid Alex, he's seen you faint before, and seen you out of breath after a few songs." Alex stood up to check himself in the mirror. "I haven't had any dizzy spells or anything is a few weeks…you know after I started seeing Hank they almost stopped completely. Maybe he isn't that much of a bozo." He turned to look back at Sean and said. "Thanks for covering for me by the way. I need to go, he's expecting me." Alex smiled and walked out of the room. Sean watched him go, a small frown forming on his face, 'he's so happy, but I think Shaw might know…' he thought to himself as he headed to his own room.

Alex quietly walked into Hank's flat, he looked around and smiled, Hank was busy working on his lap top. Alex walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "What are you doing? Adding more to the play? You do know we are almost 2 months into it right?" Hank turned to look at him slightly and said," It's just a song I never said I was going to add it, although I think it's a good one." Alex pulled Hank's chair out so he could sit on his lap, he straddled him so he could see his face. "You must have been such a loser in school. All these love songs, all the time." He moved his arms back around Hank's neck, "I'm sure that I am much more interesting that that song…" he pressed his face against his neck just so he could nip and suck at the soft skin. Hank let a shuddering breath leave him as he slowly ran his hand down Alex's back to stop at his hips. "The songs are your fault you know…" he felt Alex bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Alex sat back to admire his work and muttered," Don't worry, no one will see it." He made eye contact with Hank and continued; "I make you feel this sappy?" he turned to look at the computer; he smiled and said, "It's a sweet song, it's so soft and light. I think it may be a little too nice and gentle to be about me Hank. Nice thought though. What are you naming it?" he looked back at Hank. Hank looked thoughtful for a moment, "well Alex I was thinking 'Come What May'. I mean Alex think about what position we are in here; we are hiding." He paused and looked down; he glanced back up at Alex and whispered, "When this is all over, will you let me take you away from this? Can I set you free Alex?" Hank looked up and locked blue eyes with blue.

Alex let a small gasp escape as he started at Hank; he bit his bottom lip slightly and said, "You're not going to tire of me? Look what I do—"Hank had leaned forward and kissed him, efficiently silencing Alex's statement. Hank slid one hand to the back of Alex's neck, the other had that was still on his hip tightened possessively. Alex made a small noise from the back of his throat. Hank moved back just enough so there lips barely touched and muttered, "Tire of you Alex really? I was a loser in school…I never dreamed of getting someone like you." Alex closed the small distance between them and pressed himself against him, the computer long since forgotten.

Next day:

After rehearsal Darwin said, "Alex, "as he strode over to him," it's a lovely day, let's go out. We could have a picnic." Alex looked at him, "my dear, you know I must go over my lines with Hank." Darwin huffed and said, "Every damn night? What about me?" Alex sighed, "The play must be a success! Next time for sure. As I told you, after the play's first night, I'm yours…" He smiled at Darwin as he went to change. Darwin glared; he was blown off, again. This would not go on. He stormed over to Shaw, "If Alex isn't in my room tonight I will be taking the deed to your hotel, and pulling any funding! You will be done; never again will you open anything! "Shaw swallowed, "you will have Alex, and you have my word!" Darwin glared and said, "Better be." Whit that said, he left the room.

Alex smiled and looked behind him, he turned only to have Hank grab him and push him against the wall, "We could get caught Hank." Hank smiled kissed him, "Tonight Alex? Will you come tonight?" Alex smiled brightly," Of course Hank, when don't I?" They kissed again, Hank smiled as he slipped away. Alex laughed softly.

"Alex!" Shaw stared at him, looking ferrous. Alex had jumped at his own name; he stared back at Shaw, "it…it's ah... Really, it's what it looks like…" Shaw slowly walked to him, "DO you have ANY idea what this could DO? "He shouted at him as Alex turned, "So what? Can't I be happy?" Shaw glared, "Alex, you are the property of whoever pays the most! Have you forgotten?" Alex paled, "Really, this is how it is now?" He was slowly becoming shaky, Alex blinked, and he was having an attack again, before he knew what happened; all he saw was black and Shaw faintly saying his name worriedly as he met the hard floor.

Sean was whipping a cool cloth over Alex's forehead has he listened to what the doctor was telling Shaw.

"I'm telling you sir, if this young man isn't hospitalized soon, you could lose him. Simple resting would help tremendously…" the doctor looked at Shaw as he finished packing his equipment. "I can't let him rest. We are putting on a play in less than a month!" Shaw was pacing the room.

"It's called an understudy. Most plays have them. Look, even if you sold him for the night. This young man isn't moving. He needs to rest, at least for tonight. Do remember, I could report you. Have a good night all." The doctor walked out of the room with his payment. Shaw sighed as he looked at Alex; he left the room to find Darwin.

Hank looked out his window, it seemed that Alex would give him his first no show. No matter how smart he was, all he could think to do was to drink.

"Where is Alex?!" Darwin threw his hands into the air as his small rant continued" That's it," he started to head to the door as soon as he heard the news from Shaw that Alex wouldn't be able to make it, again. Shaw looked around desperately "he…he's confessing!" He shouted out.

Darwin whipped around, "what kind of fool do you take me for Shaw?" Shaw walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders, in one ear he whispered, "He's confessing so he can be like a virgin…"he switched sides and said slowly, "touched for the very first time…" he moved away from Darwin slowly, " He wants to be pure for you." Shaw smirked as he saw the slight possessive look cross Darwin's eyes at the thought.

The next morning rolled around and Alex was right back at Hank's flat, looking rather pale, and coughing softly once in a while. Hank made Alex wrap himself up in his blankets on the bed. Hank looked back at Alex and asked, "Where were you last night?" Alex looked over at him tiredly and said" I told you already. I was sick Hank." Alex looked away again and back at his scrip. Hank walked over and sat on the bed, "really?" Alex blinked at him and slowly got up, "I…I think we should end it..."

Hank jumped up, "Alex! I…I'm not jealous, I'm just curious!" Alex frowned and didn't look at him as he walked over the window. "I have a song, you know which one! I can put it in the play, so when it's sung, no matter when it's sung, we will know we can overcome anything Alex!"

Alex muttered, "Oh Hank…really?" He leaned again the wall and looked at him; Hank changed tactics, "Run away with me! Now, leave it all behind us!" Alex locked eyes with him, "abandoned everyone else Hank? Look at all the work everyone has put into this play. When it's over, if you truly want me, I will leave with you." He smiled weakly as Hank brightened up. Alex pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Hank, "you need to teach me this song Hank, Logan may not like that you are adding another song, and basically adding a whole other scene, but we may need to introduce it with another name to Shaw…he knows Hank." Hank blinked as he took that information in, he looked back at Alex as he said, "let's call it, 'The Lover's Secret Song', most of them won't even realize it's about us."

A few days later, after all the changes and rehearsal time, they were ready to show the new ending to Darwin.

The crew had over half the play's back ground set up, actor's danced in full costume as Alex and Logan preformed the ending where the king lost the courtesan to the penniless musician, showing off the new song, 'The Lover's Secret song,' the real name, 'Come What May' being kept secret from everyone but Alex, Hank and Sean. With everyone watching the rehearsal no one noticed as Peter stood bitterly off in the back ground also watching; he had wanted the lead in this play, in face he had wanted everything that Alex had, well not Hank but still, he deiced to tell the one person who could put an end to Alex's joy; smirked and strode over to Darwin; he plopped himself into his lap and whispered in his ear, "Why would the courtesan pick the _penniless writer_ over the rich king? Oh! I mean **musician**!" Darwin froze as shock over took him. Peter, knowing his task was complete slipped off his lap and went and sat with the rest of the dancers. Back on stage the song back to an ended, Darwin sat staring at them and sent Alex a glare and said," I don't like this ending! What the _hell _would make the courtesan pick the _penniless musician_ over the king? It makes no since!"

Hank glaring shouted, "BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" he blinked and muttered," h…him, he doesn't love _him._" Alex flinched slightly at the outburst, Darwin started at Hank, and Hank looked away. With all eyes on Hank, Alex cleared his throat, he knew what he had to do, so he said, "Come on now everyone. We are treating our dear inverter so poorly…" he walked slowly over to Darwin, who instantly had his eyes on him. Alex smiled at him continued, "How about we have a little supper, you can have me all to yourself, and he can discuss this ending. It's a sweet ending, people will love it." Darwin swallowed hard and nodded.

Alex walked back stage looking devastated, Hank followed close behind him, he gently grabbed Alex's arm and pull him close; he buried his face against Alex's neck, "I don't want you to do this…don't go to him." He whispered in his ear. Alex brought his hand to Hank's cheek and replied, "We've worked too hard for this ending. We can't let him change our song…"he lightly kissed his forehead," you promised you wouldn't get jealous..." Alex knew Hank was crying, "You promise me Hank? My love is yours" Hank's response was just to hug Alex tighter to himself. Alex's kissed his forehead again and sang very softly into his hair **"Come what may…"** he lifted Hank's head and kissed him. Hank looked at him as Alex pulled away; Hank frowned as Alex walked away.

That night:

Alex dressed in his best suit, he frowned at himself, and he didn't want to do this, never before had he hesitated in doing his job. What had Hank done to him? Sean looked at Alex, "are you sure about this?" Alex said," No, but it's for Hank, for the play. We all worked too hard." He slowly walked back Sean to head over to Darwin's room.

Back in the theater of the hotel, the whole crew sat with blank expressions, all they could do now was wait and see. Peter walked over to Hank and smirked, "Don't worry Shakespeare; you'll get your ending, as long as Darwin gets his, end-in." Peter laughed until Hank went after him. Logan pulled Peter away and turned to look at Hank, "Don't fall in love with someone who sales themselves! It always ends bad!" Hank sat back down looking miserable. Logan wasn't done with Hank; he wanted to prove a point. He made eye contact with Erik, who picked up his violin and began to play.

"We have a dance, it tells the story of a prostitute, and of a man, who falls in love with her," he glanced at Hank, as he continued, "first there is desire, then passion, jealously, anger betrayal!" he pulled Peter over to him and they began to move in the begging moves of the tango. "Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust, without trust there is no love! Jealousy will drive you mad!" He pushed Peter away as he began to sing _'Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light, walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or its right. You don't have to wear that dress tonight Roxanne! You don't have to see your body to the night!" _ They all watched as the tango took off with the sound of the music, many dancers taking turns dancing with Peter, Logan approached and took him from the dancers so they could take up with the dance. The other dances didn't move far from Logan and Peter's tango. As they danced Peter reached out to anther dancer, Logan grabbed his wrist, to just simply let go and move away for Peter to dance with the other man.

Hank slowly stood up and started to walk out of the building, '_**His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin…it's more than I can stand!" **_ Behind him the other crew all stood up and began to dance with each other, Peter had moved off the dance floor to watch, Logan could be heard still singing _'Roxanne!"_

"_**Why does my heart cry?"**_

'_Roxanne'_

"_**Feelings I can't fight, you're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, and please…believe me when I say I love you!" **_before Hank new it, he was outside in front of the balcony of Darwin's window. He took a glance up and saw Alex, they made eye contact and he faintly heard Alex sing softy _'I will love you…till my dying day…" _Hank looked away and started to head to his flat. Darwin, who was standing behind Alex heard it, he looked over his shoulder and mumbled, "it's true…it's our very own penniless musician." Alex moved away from him and said," I'm sorry, but…I can't do this!" Darwin glared and said, "You are my possession! You will do what I want!" Alex yelled," No!" and ran from him just to be grabbed and thrown onto the bed, "I will enjoy this!" Alex moved farther back onto the bed, feeling tears start to roll down his face, just as Darwin was hit very hard on the back of his head. "S…Sean! How are you here?" Sean took Alex's hand and said, "Come on!" he pulled him out of the room.

Hank was blankly staring out his window when his door burst open; he whipped around to see a very disheveled Alex and Sean. Alex ran over to Hank crying, he hugged him and said, "I…I couldn't do it! W…when I say you there, and he…then when I wouldn't do what he wanted…Hank," Alex buried his face into Hank's chest. Hank held onto him tightly, "Then Alex, we will leave tonight. No more waiting, Sean, please take Alex back to his room so he can get his things." Sean nodded; Alex looked up at Hank," I'm getting you out of here Alex." Alex smiled and followed Sean back to the hotel.

Darwin said, "I don't know what that boy has done to my Alex. I want that boy gone. IF the writer wasn't here Alex would be mine with no complaints. Shaw, tell my possession that if I see Hank near him again…I will have him killed." Shaw blinked, "killed?" he watched as a doctor cleaned up the wound on Darwin's head. Darwin looked up and said, "Killed."

Alex was busy packing with Sean's help as Shaw walked into the room, "I'm not staying Shaw! Hank makes me realize that I'm worth more than what someone would pay for me!" Alex turned and looked at him. When Shaw said nothing Alex went back to packing. "Alex, my pet, your dying…" Alex froze, he looked at Shaw, then to Sean who frowned and looked down. "You can't be telling me the truth! I…I Just work too hard." Shaw said softly, "I'm sorry, but you must leave the boy. Break it easy to him." "But! But I love him! I want to stay with him Shaw, and he loves me! For me! Not any of this!" Alex all but exploded. "Lie, you're an actor. Besides…Darwin will kill him if he sees him again." Alex blinked, some tears escaped his eyes as he sank to the floor slowly, "killed…" he mumbled.

Shaw walked over to Alex and gently lifted his head so he could meet his eyes, "Break his heart to save him." Shaw turned and left without a glance back, knowing he caught Alex, he was able to put him back into his cage. "Alex he's lying to you! Yes you're sick, but with rest Alex, the doctor said you have a chance! Hank is a chance at a new life!" Sean was kneeling next to him. Alex stood up and whipped his eyes, "I don't want Hank to watch me die Sean…I will set him free. I'll I will do it trap him." Sean watched Alex as he walked back out to tell Hank the lie he never wanted to say.

Alex walked back into Hank's flat, "Alex where's your things? We need to go." Alex said, "I can't go Hank. My place is here. I choose Darwin." Hank stuttered, "W...what are you talking about Alex? T…this is a joke right?" Alex stared at him, with a hard expression, "I let this go on for far too long…you are talented, we needed that; so I indulged your every whim. Good by Hank." Alex turned to leave to have Hank grab his wrist, "Something else is going on Alex! Tell me what it is! You're not this cold!" Hank forced Alex to look at him, "TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" Alex let Hank shake him a little, this time he couldn't keep his emotions cold, "Hank let me go! You need to let me go Hank! I'm an actor; I made you believe that I loved you!" As Hank stared at him he spied tears forming in Alex's eyes, he let go of Alex and watched him run out the door. Hank sank down to the floor. He didn't understand what had just happened to him. He slumped forward onto the floor as his mind tried to process what was happing. He gave him and started to cry._  
_ All the next day he stayed in bed, staring at the wall, hardly blinking. He didn't even notice Charles walk in, he looked over at Hank and said "Won't you eat something?" Hank said nothing, just stared at the wall. Charles watched him, he sighed as he walked out, "Alex still loves you Hank…I can just tell…" Hank heard the door click shut, the mention of Alex's name seemed to bring him back to life. Hank deiced then, he will take one last trip to the Moulin Rouge. Before he headed back to the hotel, he made a stop to sell his laptop. He needed to pay someone after all.

The Moulin Rouge:

Hank had to sneak in, the door men wouldn't let him in, but little did they know that he knew all the back routes to back stage. He could hear the music and knew which part they were on. He spied Logan and Charles heading up toward the stage and followed them. "Something isn't right Logan, I know Alex love him! He's pushing him away." Logan snorted and said, "Maybe Alex just wised up-"suddenly Logan fell backwards out cold. Hank stopped him from hitting the floor to hard. He looked at Logan and decided to take Logan's costume; he then slipped in by Alex's dressing room, knowing he would soon be there.

On stage the audience watched as Alex began to preform, he dazzled them with his voice, but at the finally of his first song, he suddenly stopped; Alex took a few gasping breaths as he was able to finish the song. Shaw walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around him and said, "He is mine…" Alex could feel his heart rate speeding up as the curtain fell for the break; he slowly made his way back stage to change into his next costume. He finished changing when he saw Hank's reelection in the mirror. "Hank! You shouldn't be here," Alex let his surprise and excitement fall behind a well-placed mask as he slipped past him and out the door. Hank caught his hand and said, "I've come to pay my bill." Alex turned looked at him and said," Not now Hank," Alex tried to walk away again only to have Hank holding onto him, "Why can't I pay you like everyone else!?" "Hank please," Alex begged; he glanced over Hank's shoulder to see Darwin's body guard pointing a gun at him. He quickly switched with Hank, blocking the body guard's shot with his own body. "Please Hank get out of here! Please!" Hank tightened his grip a little bit on Alex's writs and said," Let me pay you!"

Charles got onto his platform, as soon as he stood on it, they pulled him up high, "oh my god! IT's so high up!" he latched onto the rope holding the platform. He looked down and saw Alex and Hank. He also saw the man with the gun, it hit him then, he knew why Alex was pushing him away. It was to protect him.

Without warring the curtain went up, showing Alex and Hank in the compromising position. The Body guard quickly stepped out of the way so he wasn't seen. Alex blinked back some tears, he stared out at the audience, and Shaw looked at the audience and laughed, "That disguise won't work! That is just the musician, driven mad by jealousy! The audience as a whole gave a great "Ah!" Hank blinked and suddenly dragged Alex onto stage. He dropped him roughly as he threw his money at Alex, Hank looked right at Darwin as he said, "He's yours now, I have paid my whore. " the audience all gasp and Alex turned to look at Hank, both had tears streaming down their faces as Hank mumbled to Alex," T...thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession of love..." he started to walk off stage toward the door at the back of the theater, on his way he stopped and stared at Darwin for a minute before he continued.

Shaw made his way over to Alex saying; "Look how he flees the kingdom!" he knelt down to Alex and whispered, "It's for the best pet." Alex looked at him with red eyes, he sadly shook his head as Shaw pulled him up saying, "now my bride, our vows!" Alex looked at Hank's retreating form, he pulled away from Shaw and began slightly shaky

"_**I never knew I could feel like this…Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss! Every day I love you more and more. Come back to me, and forgive everything!" **_he sang the last part with everything he had, only to take a sharp gasp, to faintly hear the audience to the same. Alex caught his breath and continued, _**"Listen to my heat, can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything, seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you, until the end of time."**_

It was silent, all looking at Alex as he kept his eyes on Hank; Hank slowly turned around, _"Come what may…" _the audience turned to watch as Hank began walking back to the stage, Alex smiled brightly and took a few steps forward, his smile seemed to grow as Hank sang again,_ "come what may, I will love you, until my dying day." _ Hank reached the stage and pulled Alex close to him.

"_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such grace,'**_

"_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."**_

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."_

"_**It all revolves around you"**_

"_**And there's no mountain to high, river to wide"**_

"_And there's no mountain to high, river to wide"_

"_**Sing out this song and I'll be by your side, storm clouds my gather, and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time."**_

"_Sing out this song and I'll be by your side, storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide, but I will love you until the end of time."_

"_**Oh, come what may, I will love you! Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place!**_

"_Oh come what may, I will love you! Until the end of time!"_

They looked at each other as the audience cheered; Alex smiled and stood on the balls of his feet to kiss him. Wrapping arms around each other tightly Darwin glared, making eye contact with his body guard, who pointed his gun at Hank's back. "Hank! He's trying to kill you watch out!" Alex and Hank moved apart to see Charles pointing at the body guard, Alex pulled Hank off to the side, the body guard was going to follow when he got hit by a door, Logan burst on stage, " Am I to late?" the gun flew out of the body guards hands. The audience laughed, thinking this was all part of the play. The cast burst into song. Alex smiled at Hank as the dancers did there thing. The gun landed in front of Darwin; he grabbed it, mumbling, "My way! My way!" over and over, he made his way to the stage, pointing it as Hank. To everyone's surprise, it was Shaw who stopped him but simply punching him. Darwin fell onto his back, looking defeated.

The play came to a close, they took their bows, and the curtain went down with a standing ovation from the audience. Hank kissed a smiling Alex and began to lead him back stage. Alex let go of Hank's hand suddenly, he staggered to a stop taking deep gasping breaths. "Alex?" Hank caught him before he met the floor, he carefully knelt down with him, "Someone call a ambulance hurry!" Charles pulled his cell phone out to make the call. Hank looked back at Alex, Alex taking deep breaths, met Hank's gaze. "Hank…if something happens...you've got to tell our story." Hank squeezed Alex's hand, "nothing's going to happen, the ambulance is on the way." Alex smiled tiredly, "always so positive? Still…promise me Hank, please." Hank felt another tear slide down his face as he whispered, "okay Alex…" Alex smiled weakly, and then he went limp. Hank began to panic, "Alex! Alex!" the paramedics rushed over. They took Alex from him.

Hank sat in fount of a new laptop, typing away. Soft hands took off his glasses and covered his eyes. "You're writing it?" Alex handed him back his glasses and said, "But nothing happened Hank. I'm right here. "He smiled at him. Hank pulled him into his lap and said," We are away from it all, and you're healthier than ever Alex. Something happened." They both smiled, this time they kissed, Hank knew that nothing would take Alex away this time. He had set Alex free.


End file.
